emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1604 (29th October 1991)
Plot Caroline turns up at Home Farm in preparation for the wedding. Frank offers her Bucks Fizz and scrambled eggs. Nick and Elsa are still arguing. He refuses to even consider moving away from Beckindale. Frank has plied Caroline with drink and tries to get her to agree to an extravagant wedding for Kathy and Chris. She does not fall for his plan. Alan treats himself to a fried breakfast before his trip to the health farm. Nick seeks reassurance from Frank that he is a good worker and that he would not want to lose him from Home Farm. Alan packs his suitcase for the health farm and slips in a few packets of chocolate biscuits. Elsa tries to get through to Nick just how bored she is in Beckindale. Frank and Joe shake hands as Joe accepts the job of holiday village manager. He is assured by Frank that if he does the job right, he will get no interference from him. Caroline arrives at The Woolpack. She is introduced to Carol. She finds Alan tucking into doorstep sandwiches and a glass of whisky. She also finds his secret store of biscuits in his suitcase and removes them. Kathy and Chris agree to let Frank give them a reception at Home Farm. Alan puts the chocolate biscuits back in his suitcase. Rachel is back from university and Joe is pleased to see her. Carol removes the biscuits from Alan's suitcase before he sets off. Nick tells Kathy about Elsa looking for a job in Leeds. Alan appears in a bath towel at the health farm and complains that the scales are inaccurate. Rachel wants to know what Michael does with his spare time. He doesn't tell her that he sees a lot of Lynn Whiteley. Alan is upset to find that the chocolate has been removed from his suitcase. Kathy and Chris look forward to their wedding day. Archie and Seth plan something to help raise money for their birthday celebrations. Lynn and Rachel have a frosty meeting in The Woolpack. Lynn pretends that she has not seen Michael for ages. Alan rings Caroline and asks her to come and rescue him, as he is talking to her, he notices two attractive women and decides that the place is not that bad after all. Elsa tells Nick that they have grown apart. She is no longer happy in Beckindale and has decided that she is moving to Leeds with Alice whether Nick likes it or not. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Sitting room/office, hallway, dining room, kitchen, garden and grounds *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Unknown street *Holiday Village site *Fountains Health Resort - Exterior and interior *Mill Cottage - Sitting room Memorable dialogue Alan Turner: (on the phone to Caroline Bates about the health farm) "I think I'm being watched. They probably think I'm going to eat the telephone. Please come and rescue me." Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes